Indonesian Civil War
The '''Indonesian Civil War '''was a long and brutal human conflict in the mid-22nd century, caused largely by the environmental crisis on Earth and the response to said disaster. Conflict Origins and Context The Indonesian Civil War began, primarily, due to the Indonesian government’s incompetence when it came to dealing with the earthen environmental-collapse of the 22nd century. As flood waters rose, devastating many of their low-lying archipelago, aid-efforts from the central government were slow and ineffective, with most of the heavy lifting being done by local religious establishments, and various worker unions. Resentment for the government began to rise drastically. Months before the onset of the war, rumors began circulating that the christian president of Indonesia, Abdul Haris Nasution, was favoring aid efforts for those of his own religion, angering the majority-muslim population of the nation. This strain was exacerbated by the president’s more private demeanor: in a time where the country needed a public figure to rally behind, he chose to do his work behind closed doors. Ironically, the majority of the policies he instituted during this time were good for the people in general: it was just the seeming lack of progress that eventually sank his national unity. Separation Within the Indonesian military, a small separatist sect began to arise in the shadows, led by Colonel Hasan Budi Prasetsyo. He, and his supporters, wanted more radical change in the nation, with socialism at the core of his argument. Rapidly the movement began gathering strength, both within the Indonesian military, and in the civilian populace. Millions of civilians were radicalized by Hasan’s movement, the majority finding word of it over back-page social media sites. Eventually, with half of the Indonesian military, a sizable chunk of its navy, and millions of civilians rallied, and The Golden Rakyat as it came to be called, began formulating a plan. The only branch of the Indonesian military that had yet been infiltrated by the Golden Rakyat was the air force, which was remarkably strong before the war. Hasan knew that they alone could stifle any true uprising. So, he and his inner circle plotted to remove them from the fight, before it even began. The plan was simple enough: Golden Rakyat soldiers, under orders from Hasan, would be placed in each of Indonesia’s air installations. From here, they would sabotage Indonesian aircraft with shaped thermite-charges, timed to detonate in the night. The infiltrating soldiers then withdrew from the Indonesian bases, to watch and document the effects of their actions. Open Conflict The “Night of Sea-Smoke”, or “ Malam Hari Asap Laut”, would go down in history as one of the most successful preemptive strikes ever attempted in modern military history. In one stroke, the separatists eliminated 99% of the Indonesian air force, using images of smoke rising over the sea to spark mass rebellion across the scattered archipelago. Unfortunately, it was the separated nature of these island chains that would lead to the Golden Rakyat’s downfall and the chaotic-spiral of the war in general. With communication poor, and the general disparity in the goals of rebellion, the group of rebels split into well over a hundred different factions, each tearing into both each other and the bloodied government forces, with equal fervor. Fighting was fought primarily in flooded streets and ruined urban sprawls, reducing army organization and the effectiveness of armored-units, while tragically increasing the number of civilian casualties. Many separatist groups rallied to their own cities and islands, fortifying them against attack from any outside forces. Within many of these places, rule of law was completely absent, and anarchy reigned. International Action The International Community would become involved when, on March 3rd, 2147, a UNAS nuclear-submarine, the “Frank Fletcher”, was hijacked by unidentified forces, it’s entire crew being murdered, and the two nuclear weapons onboard taken. Immediately, a panic began. There was no one in the world who knew exactly where the arms had been taken: only that they were now stuck in the middle of the earth’s most unstable region, unsupervised by anyone. Fearing nuclear-terrorism, a joint task force of NATO and non-NATO nations sent troops in to stabilize the situation, targeting only Separatist forces at first, but in time becoming embroiled in conflict with the national government as well when they made veiled threats of nuclear reprisal if the peacekeepers refused to fully cooperate with their demands. Not long after the war escalated, it’s bloodiest battle began, as the capital of Jakarta, thus far mostly unscathed, was suddenly attacked by a rush of Golden Rakyat soldiers, led by Hasan itself. Fearing civilian massacres, peacekeepers also threw themselves into the fray, and a three-sided war, only made worse by the widespread involvement of hundreds of smaller terrorist groups, began. When it ended in a peacekeeper victory, 75% of the city had been depopulated and turned into a flooded badlands, and Hasan Budi Prasetsyo was confirmed killed in action. Demoralization and Conclusion With both original forces heavily demoralized, the war began grinding it’s way to a halt, ending in a ceasefire on July 2nd, 2149. The official Treaty of Seoul was signed on November 25th, 2149, with peacekeeper forces remaining in occupation of most major cities until March of 2150. Officially, the treaty of soul granted the Independence of approximately 75% of Indonesia’s archipelago, creating the “United Eastern Oceania”, and ensured a ban on military buildup past a hard limit of 150,000 troops for both nations. In total, an estimated 2.3 million military casualties occured, with civilian estimates in the high 4-million range. The three nuclear weapons lost remained unaccounted for well into the late 22nd century. Belligerent Details Indonesian Government Forces * Rakyat of the Republic of Indonesia (750,000 deployed) * TNI-AL, Indonesian Navy (200 Aircraft, 8 submarines, 15 frigates, 22 Corvettes, 28 ASW Corvettes, 50 Missile Boats, 145 Patrol Craft, 200+ ATCs) * TNI-AU (20 Tucano Aircraft deployed during war, majority disabled in the Night of Sea-Smoke) * Police Forces of the Republic of Indonesia (275,000 deployed) Separatist Forces * Golden Rakyat of the Socialist Caliphate of Jakarta (621,000 official deployed, estimated 1.2 million irregular supporters and malcontents involved in conflict) * Navy of the Golden Rakyat of the Socialist Caliphate of Jakarta (2 submarines, 18 frigates, 75 AACs) * Rakyat of the Seven-Spoked Wheel (75,000 officials deployed, 35,000 Irregulars, mixed stolen heavy armor and automated infantry) * The Fisher’s Front (25,000 Irregulars) * United Fighters for the Independence of New Guinea (15,000 Irregulars, 5 Stolen Ultra-Tucano aircraft) * The Daughters of Sumatra (9,500 Irregulars, notably all female.) * Children of the New Planet (5,000 Irregulars) * 135+ Various other Groups Peacekeeping Forces * 500,000 mixed UNAS, Great British, Republican Scottish, French, Republican Russian, Japanese, and Chinese Federal infantry * Mixed UN Armor and Air forces Notable Veterans * Elias Fisher Category:Conflicts Category:Human Conflicts Category:Earth Conflicts Category:Indonesian Civil War Category:Historical Events